


Truth of the Heart

by ckit3



Category: Matrix of Destiny Series - Dara Joy
Genre: F/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckit3/pseuds/ckit3
Summary: Putting this back up after adding on,editing for those interested.A Dara Joy Matrix of Destiny fan story.  Tired of waiting for the story of Traed ta'al Krue  I decided to write my version since he seems to get a lot of crap and needs love and a future his own.  Call it an obsession I've had over the years,a story I have spent way too much time working on that I decided to throw out there.  I am expanding a bit on what I considered a good plot  in this series. (though I am a bit embarrassed  admitting this.) You may want to read some of her books in the Matrix of Destiny series,not sure if this will make sense without that.  No disrespect to Dara Joy or her characters,forgive me but I couldn't let it go.Consider what if the Charl who is not Charl really is not meant to be Charl?  A mistake from an eon ago ties two galaxies(Alliance and Realm) together though few even realize it,a bond that is now at an end. The story of an ancient Charl Knight and a warrior from the Realm echoes into the future as the last Warrior of Light begins her journey home.Dark and mysterious ,  Traed t'al Krue  is about to meet his match and face a life he never imagined possible.Thus begins a new legend.





	1. Chapter  One

**Author's Note:**

> I know very few were interested in this and even those are probably long gone but thought I would post this after working more on it off and on. Yet another side project of mine.

The traveller blended in well with all the others heading to the planet Ganakari through the Gate,though none seemed to notice her. If they were to be asked none would say they saw her. A small,unassuming young woman wearing a dark blue hooded cloak,the hood concealing her face. The others were all involved in their own conversations and concerns. She was lost among them and that is what she intended. Her arrival had been timed when the most people were here ,late afternoon when the sun was falling and light slowly fading. There was secrecy in what she had come here to do. Stepping out of the Gate onto this unfamiliar world she hesitated,adjusting the pack she bore over her left shoulder. 

It was necessary for her to get a feeling for her surroundings,to assess whether there would be obstacles in her path,those who might be following her. The chance that she would be discovered and recognized was small but not entirely impossible. She had been trained to be prepared for the worst possible outcome. The people,even the soldiers who guarded the Gate paid her no mind. Her senses reached out to locate her destination,following along the echoes left by those she was seeking as she was led away from the town where most of the others headed. The echoes were strong,and she felt many emotions ,glimpsed many images in her mind. It was already nearly dark and what she sought lay some distance outside the main city.

She did not like being here,not at all. Ganakari had a reputation,a well earned one. Slavers often used this world as a base of operations to ply their trade. If she was not careful she would be discovered before her mission could be completed. This being her first step in a plan she had been preparing for a long time. If she failed there would be little hope left for those suffering needlessly. Slavers were mostly fond of Familiars,as they were rumored to be a passionate race. The unlucky ones to be caught were tortured and drugged-forced into being love slaves . It was the suffering she knew they endured and the way the Charl Counil seemed to always look the other way in dealing with the problem that caused her to be here. Though her home was far from here beyond the Alliance's reach she felt something had to be done. She had vowed to help put an end to the slaver's trade,so no other had to suffer whether they be Familiar or one of the others they traded in.

She took the road out of town,following a path set before her only a couple days before. Her mind focused on images of a small cottage set some distance away ,an old woman,a beaten and bloodied young man and an old cart. Letting her Sight show her the way,leaving the city and all its noisy confusion behind.

\---------------------

Inside her home Tonally was afraid. When she found the young man discarded along with the trash he had been near death. The soldiers had beaten him and worse then left him there to perish alone,believing no one would find him. They never considered that Tonally would be searching that area on that particular night or that she would decide to risk her own life to try and save his. It had become her routine in the days following her husbands death to search garbage looking for things she could either use ,sell or trade for what she needed. Forced into poverty she had no choice but to do what she could to survive. Discovering the young man,hearing his faint moans she felt she had to try. It seemed a foolish act. The foolish act of one too old and worn. She was no Healer and she barely had strength to get the man's body into her cart. It had been a miracle no soldiers saw her as she struggled to bring him back here to her old cottage.

Over the last two days she did all she could . She cleaned his wounds,dressed them the best she could and relying on her meager knowledge of natural cures to hopefully prevent infection. The young man was fighting to survive and she felt compassion and sadness . Tonally even risked asking people she trusted if there were any Healers she could trust that might help her. She feared the man was dying . Doubtlessly she had been a foolish old woman. How he had lasted even this long she did not know. Perhaps he had someone looking out for him

It was on that third night as she was sitting by the hearth resting in her worn chair, a tattered shawl around her shoulders that the knock came to her door. Tonally thought at first that the soldiers had found her,that someone had told them she was looking for a Healer. Trusting people had been another foolish risk. What could she do to prevent them from taking both herself and the poor man? She approached the door slowly,opening it and peering outside. A small figure draped in a deep blue cloak stood there,a large bag hanging off her right shoulder. Small hands reached up to remove the cloak's hood to reveal aquamarine eyes,long light brown hair with gold highlights and a kind face. Something about the young woman calmed Tonally,easing her fears as she met those bright eyes. To her dismay,the older woman also saw hints of shadows in those eyes. She wondered what could have caused such a pretty young woman to have hints of pain and sadness in her eyes.

"May I come in?" the visitor asked, a smile touching her small mouth.

"Are you a Healer?" Tonally was hopeful,perhaps someone had come to help her.

The younger woman nodded. "Yes,I am. Might I be able to see this man you found?"

Tonally shut the door,letting the other woman pass by her,the aqua eyes inspecting her home. "I have no money. No way to repay you."

"That is no concern."she shrugged it off.,removing her cloak and draping it over one of the chairs at her table. Her eyes met Tonally's capturing her full attention . "You were brave in saving him,Tonally. Few would have done what you did."

It never crossed her mind to wonder how this one knew her name. "I wanted to try..."

The younger woman walked to the door of the small room where the young man was,hesitating long enough to address Tonally once more. "My name is Raine. I came here because of that man you saved. I will do all I can to save him,all I ask is that I am not disturbed unless there is an emergency or I need your help. Can I count on you?"

Tonally nodded."Of course"

She had no wish to see the young man perish,certainly not now after he had fought to stay alive for this long. If someone had finally answered her pleas she would be grateful. The younger woman gave no air that she meant harm to either of them,her eyes holding what Tonally thought of as tiny sparks of light. That was odd,she'd heard tales of warriors whose eyes shone like that but they were never female. Tonally also felt as if the younger woman had a bit of shadow in those eyes.

Steadying herself Raine walked into the room,closing the door behind her. Lowering her pack she went through its contents until located a small,clear crystal that glowed when she touched it. This would provide the light she needed. The crystal also showed her the young Familiar male lying on an old cot-the room's only furniture, a worn quilt that had been covering him now lay on the wood floor. Doubtlessly thrown away in delirium or fever. Her breath caught at the sight. Though she had seen the consequences to those that tried to escape the traders,even those in worse shape,it never ceased to cause her pain. He had been tortured,there was no doubt of that. Many of the major wounds had been tended to by the woman who saved him,her skills keeping him alive. But there were broken bones,bruising,deep lash wounds on his back. The man was indeed dying. Raine wondered what had happened to him,perhaps he had nearly escaped incurring the soldier's wrath.

Most captured by the slavers were not left on streets to die,if they proved too difficult they were simply killed or sold to those who enjoyed the challenge they presented. She went to the bed placing her hand on his forehead and closing her eyes. This was going to be far from easy. It would take time,time she might not have. She could not go unnoticed forever. Even if she was unrecognized,they would still consider her an enemy. Drawing attention was to be avoided. Somehow his eyes opened revealing the usual two different colors of his people,his being one gold and one lavender. She heard all the rumors,the reasons slavers went after them. Familiars were a passionate people,whose love of exploring had been ceased because of the threats slavers posed. It became important to Raine during her missions for the Council of Sages to stop this,to prevent them from spreading their atrocities into the Realm and rescue their victims here in the Alliance. Once the situation had been brought to her attention she could not ignore it. This was not her first time dealing with slavers and their victims and certainly not her most dangerous experience.

Even if that was not exactly a concern of the Sages,they continually ignored the issue but Raine now held the power and authority to act on her people's behalf. Whether the Sages liked it or not change was coming.

"I am here to help you. Your name is Dariq,right? I need you to try and help me." she had been told his name,why he had come here. 

It had been his hope to rescue Gian Ren, M'yans leader and his cousin when he had been captured, but ended up captured himself. The Familiar was holding on to life despite his injuries and she needed him to continue his struggle just a little longer. She hoped he could hear her. If he had anything more to fight with she could use his help.

The one gold and one aquamarine eyes were clouded and hazy as they peered up at her. Beyond all the blood, the bruises and cuts marking his face he was still quite handsome, as she'd heard all Familiars were beautiful she wasn't surprised. Beautiful and dangerous. Raine dealt with them enough to know she must be vigilant, one could get so lost in their gaze. Usually she could keep herself distant, but there was something about this one. The way he fought against near impossible odds to remain alive, the way he looked up at her with such a pleading gaze. 

\---You came to save me....--

His eyes shut and face contorted into a grimace as pain flooded his body once again . Raine chose to ignore the fact that he'd been able to speak in her mind, the barriers she created normally kept that from ever happening, there were more urgent matters that required her attention. Her small hand on his forehead she worked to bring him far away from the pain

His eyes closed as she brought sleep upon him.

She was most vulnerable during the first phase of a healing,the trance required to bind them together so she could help him to find strength to continue. The healing itself would drain her. She had come this far,risked enough to save him that she was determined it would work. This one would live and return to his home world,his family and friends. Before she must return to her home world she wanted to help,to do a last favor. She needed time to heal this man and she hoped she could. She'd taken risks in coming here to rescue this cousin of M'yan's king. 

Raine had no idea exactly how much time passed before the male Familiar seemed stable enough that he could leave this place,this world and be taken where his healing would be completed so he might return to M'yan. She gathered her things,returning everything to her bag as she prepared for their departure. It was while she went about this task that she heard a loud banging on the cottage's door. Raine slipped out into the main room finding Tonally standing there,staring at the door,listening to the men's angry shouting and having no idea what she should do. The older woman's body shook with fear and her dark eyes met Raine's in a silent plea.

"Go into the room ,stay with your guest." she gave her a quiet but direct order. "I'll take you with us if you wish to leave this world. Since my presence has now brought you grave danger."

Tonally had nothing left here,her family was gone and she'd been alone for many years in this run down shack of a home. There was hope in the younger woman's eyes, an opportunity she knew would never come again. She only had one objection. ."The soldiers are out there, they will kill us or bring us in for questioning. "

One more time Raine smiled at Tonally reassuringly just as the door began to shake as the men began ' their want to break through it by force. The old woman hurried to where the man she saved lay deep asleep. Facing the door Raine reached for something concealed by the deep red tunic she wore,that and the black pants she wore suggested a uniform. Her hands found what she sought and she held it,drawing her sword, her eyes glowing with sparks,her lips curving up as she faced the door.

It had never been her intention to face the soldiers in such combat but her training insisted she meet the challenge. Those who came after would be given no clue as to what happened or who had done this to their men but that was no concern of hers. She was the Nirhaya Dani,the Warrior of Light and these hapless soldiers had unwittingly come seeking their deaths.


	2. Chapter  Two

She was sitting on a comfortable looking couch,legs folded beneath her body , gazing out at the landscape beyond the Nirhaya stronghold on Montreven,deep in the Kieyan Realm. The deep red of her tunic adding color to her pale skin, as she still wore the uniform of her position of Dani-though it wasn't the formal one. She'd grown comfortable in wearing it over the years,it was a very rare sight to see her in any other clothing. Despite the uniform she wore,at the moment she was not the Nirhaya Dani. Today she was resting and soon that title and its responsibilities would be gone. Her days of handling difficult missions for the Council of Sages was almost at its end,a fact she had mixed feelings about. Raine missed home,missed her brother and her friends there but the path ahead was unclear. She did not feel ready for any of what was to come.

It was a day bright with sunlight,few clouds scattered across the deep blue sky. In this valley high up in the mountains the stronghold was nestled among a deep forest of various trees,most of which held their blue/green colors throughout all seasons,even in the bitter winters that seemed endless. At present the winter snows were almost completely melted,save for the very caps of the highest peaks. There the snow always remained. Bright aqua eyes looked out at the forest surrounding this massive structure,a combination of several buildings,all of which stood 6 stories tall. The buildings contained training areas for the Nirhaya warriors that kept the peace in all the Realm,Centers of Learning for scholars,Healers and Mystics along with libraries and living areas. This place had been her home since she had been very young,brought here to become the Nirhaya Dani after her father's passing. The Nirhaya Dani, the Warrior of Light,the finest warrior among all others in the Realm. Raine was that and so much more.

If one met her and they were untrained in such matters she could easily be taken for something quite different than who and what she truly was. It was rare to find her this way,quiet,calm and relaxing, showing her trust in her guest by leaving her light blade in her chambers. The cearix's blade still remained at her waist,the dagger once worn by her ancestor-the Charl Knight Veneres who found his way to the Realm by chance. The one who started and helped end all the trouble so long ago,trouble that led to his descendants being bonded to the Charl Council from then until now. Raine was the last,with her the old debts were paid. Soon she would be returning home to Kieya and her new life. There were a few things she needed to do before she returned,one had been recently accomplished and that was his excuse for coming here. For all her life he had been her contact between the Council of Sages and herself,the one to inform her of what tasks they wished her to perform for them. It was a secret he had been forced to keep. 

Lately though her tasks did not come solely from the Council. Raine had plans of her own and the old mage was proud to say it was he who first put the thoughts to her mind, giving her new purpose in this new stage of her life. There were things the Council had been neglecting of late,perhaps they were getting old and set in their ways or they'd become indifferent to dangers not directly affecting their lives. Adeanne,Lorgin's wife,had more than a few choice words for them, the old mage smiled remembering. 

Since her birth Yaniff knew Raine held a crucial part in his visions,the future he was preparing for but he could never "see" her clearly. Her power was at a level beyond his,one that would match where his student Rejar would one day reach--if the boy would set his mind to his studies. Only recently had he faced something he had never considered as a possibility, wondering at what could have caused him to overlook what he now thought of as obvious. The solution to a problem that concerned him. 

It was he that broke the silence,from his seat facing her. "How is your guest faring?' he asked her innocently. 

She turned to face the old mystic, regarding him with a touch of suspicion in her eyes. "Well enough to be bothering our healers," Dariq was,as she had been warned, a typical unmated Familiar male. To her dismay he'd developed an attachment to her following the healing,something that tended to be a somewhat rare side effect. She found him tempting but there was no time for distractions,not anymore. "I plan on taking him back to M'yan after my meeting with The Council of Sages. "

Yaniff frowned,his brow furrowing as if he were considering something. " Ah,yes,the Council meeting. That is what I wished to discuss with you today." as if he had forgotten. 

And there it was,the reason he'd come here unannounced so soon before she began her journey back home,before everything changed. Raine eyes grew bright and she unfolded her legs and sat up smiling at him. The old man never changed,not even a bit. He was always trying to do with her what he did with nearly everyone else he came into contact with. That subtle way of influencing a person,swaying them to his point of view. She felt amazed that he still tried. He should know her better,or was he just teasing her? The man's dark eyes held their secrets.

"I was wondering when you would inform me why you came here." she was intrigued,it shone in her eyes taking away some of the shadows that lingered there. "What do you want of me now,Yaniff, it is the last chance to ask me as the Dani is it not?"

There was no way to resist returning her smile. There were times like this,when she was only Raine and not all her other titles and obligations that she was at her most attractive. He could easily remember the already complex child he'd met not long after her first arrival here. These moments were far too rare. But,perhaps if he was right in his conclusions , that might change.

" I have been wondering over something, a situation that might benefit from your assistance. It seems another relative of Gian Ren has gone missing,a male who is called Brygar, is feared to have been taken by slavers on one of the worlds beyond Alliance reach. The man who is honor bound to find this Familiar has no experience in dealing with slavers and though he possesses "sight" he can not locate Brygar. "he paused a moment before adding "I have been unsuccessful in my own attempts."

Her smile faded at once,she held a lot of experience in such matters. The Familiar was indeed in great danger, so was the one who sought to save him. " You know I will do what I can. If he wishes it I will travel with him in his quest. I'm certain my brother will understand if I am late in my return. He shares my desire to do all we can to stop these slavers, but why didn't you just ask me? " 

Yaniff wasn't usually like this with her,that fact was quite troubling. He was still concealing his full intentions,though she sensed no false intentions in his words or actions. The old mage enjoyed his secrets. His students doubtlessly found him annoying at times.

"Good, I will tell my friend on my return." Yaniff sounded entirely pleased with himself now, "I informed the Council that someone of importance has demanded a meeting,the first meeting of the day you requested of me. They are unaware of your intent or that you will even be coming to Aviara. The element of surprise will no doubt work to your advantage. "

She nodded slowly, "You're certain this man will want my help, Charl men can be stubborn when being told they need help. It will be even more difficult considering I am neither Charl nor am I male. "

"This young man is not Charl either, and I assure you that once he meets you he will be very willing to have you with him." His words were more than a little cryptic, she sensed hidden meanings but she didn't feel up to questioning him on his motives. 

One thing she felt she had to question "How can he not be a Charl Knight? If he is bonded to an honor quest and is tied to a Familiar he must have a decent level of power. " she was confused,

"He is, at my best estimate, a 7th level mystic and he is also quite proficient with a blade."the old mage replied to her as if this knowledge meant little more than the weather outside this building. He concealed his concern for the boy, lest his feelings gave away his plans. Mistakes had been made in dealing with the young man, mistakes that needed to be tended to before he had no choices left. Again he wondered why he had not seen the truth long before this, there really wasn't anyone more suited to handle him than the one before him now. Raine herself was indeed complex being, one could spend a lifetime and never know every aspect of her. Perhaps the man would enjoy the challenge. 

"I doubt the Council would ever allow an untrained person ,especially one at his level,go running around the Alliance of his own will,"she countered. It was impossible. They kept a tight control over their Knights and those with high power levels. It had been their way since her ancestor Veneres had been a Knight. She didn't want to argue,but what Yaniff said made no sense. He was definitely up to something. 

Yaniff only shrugged off her concerns,his tone remaining calm and almost indifferent. "That is another issue I hope you might be able to aid me with. I have heard they wish to impose their will on my friend,forcing him to be trained or bind his power. "for a long moment he was silent,once more as if he were considering something though she knew he'd already made his decisions. Probably some time before he arrived here. " Once I believed he had to be trained as Charl,but I had not considered there might be another option. I will wait until you meet him and see if you see the matter as I do."

Raine sighed deeply,Yaniff could be irritating in his own elusive way and part of her would miss their conversations. She had grown to enjoy putting together the puzzle pieces to figure out all the meanings in his words. He had taught her to be quiet,patient and watchful-to observe people and their actions. It helped make her a more effective warrior. A part of her would miss her life as the Nirhaya Dani,the travels,the missions,all the places and people she had met and often saved. The day was coming when she could participate in missions would be incredibly rare,it was a risk her brother had to avoid. She was determined not to be tied down by obligations all the time either. There was so much to see in the Realm,so many planets and people and why would they deny her the right to explore all of it? 

Certainly once she was the First Heir it would be a requirement. 

She knew her life was about to change,she felt it stronger every day that passed.it pulled her along now. 

Raine had no idea how much would change,or what those changes would ultimately mean for her but she would fight to remain herself. She needed time to discover who she was beyond all her titles and obligations. Why would her brother deny her that freedom? 

"What is his name,Yaniff,this man that you want me to help?" it was a reasonable question,perhaps she met him or someone in his family. If so,it might help her understand how to proceed.

"He is Traed t'al Krue, a near son of a great friend of mine and the one I gave my own cearix to. You will find he is stubborn but not completely unreasonable. As I said he is a capable fighter."

"Krue?" she knew that name,felt certain she had met that man at least once in her travels. 

"He is mated to a Familiar female and I will have their son meet you at the Tunnels, Rejar is my student now and you might wish to help him as well. I believe he will one day be a level 10 mystic and he could certainly use the help of one more capable as he progresses."

"You're asking a lot of me." and so soon before she was expected back on her home world. There was meaning in his timing,in his words and despite herself she was becoming intrigued. What man would defy the Council so openly, and why was he? 

"I am not asking you as you are now,but as you will be. It is to our benefit that the ties between Alliance and Realm are not severed. I am certain the Council will see that as well."

Of course, she would talk to her brother on that subject. There was a lot she needed to do,now and in the coming days. It would be difficult, but she looked forward to the new challenges she would face returning home. She had been away far too long and the few times she'd been able to see her brother only made her miss him all the more. He was her only family since their father's death when she was young. His death caused her to be taken away to this stronghold,revolving her young life around training to be warrior,healer and mystic. She had barely any time to relax and be herself. 

Soon she would be home. Raine centered her thoughts on that after Yaniff left and she made her preparations for the meeting and what would be her final mission as the Dani. This man,Traed,had no idea what he would be facing and she hoped he wouldn't prove to be difficult or troublesome to deal with. His plan would most likely fail without her help. As for whatever else Yaniff was insinuating she decided to deal with everything else whenever the issues would appear. She couldn't be expected to be fully prepared for things she didn't have full knowledge of. 

As long as this Traed did not make matters difficult and he listened to her everything should go well, and it was her last mission before returning home. There was no way she could ignore the Familiar who was in danger either. 

Raine had dealt with Aviaran men before, Charl and not, and Charl blood mixed in her own veins. There was no reason for her to believe this would not be just another mission. 

Yet something tickled at the edges of her mind. An odd foreshadowing that this would be far from one of her usual missions.


	3. Chapter  Three

Aviria in the home of Yaniff , High Mystic and member of the Council of Sages

 

 

"I do not understand you,old man, " Traed t'al Krue sat across from said old man in his cottage,irritated,confused and anxious. His jade green eyes sparking along with his annoyance. "Was it not you that insisted only a day prior that I must make haste in this quest,that Brygar must be found soon in order to prevent war? " his eyes focused sharply on the old man. "Now after returning from wherever you chose to travel during such urgent times you tell me I must now wait. What game are you playing at now?"

The Familiar male had been an irritation from the start, when Traed found himself tricked into yet another of the old mage's plans. Yet another ploy to get him to accept becoming Yaniff's student, tying him by oath to the most idiotic of all Familiars in the process. Though he had been manipulated ,an oath was still an oath and he was bound by his honor to rescue Brygar after his stumbling into becoming a captive of slavers. He had a terrible feeling that he would never be rid of the Familiar,not even after the quest was completed. The thought soured his already bad mood even further. Oftentimes he wished Yaniff would be more direct as Traed loathed his games. But still he respected the mage. None doubted Yaniff's skills or intelligence. One would be stupid to underestimate him or let him out of sight for too long.

Yaniff himself sat calmly,sipping at his cup of mir and regarding the younger man with interest. He had known Traed for much of his early life, but the man who returned after his unwilling exile was quite a challenge. He had grown used to Traed's stubborn,unyielding attitude but something had been altered. He sensed the alteration,the shift in him. Something had happened,something he felt certain the boy would not be willing to discuss. Yaniff was more than up to the challenge. Despite his outward closed off attitude Yaniff knew there was much Traed kept hidden, and understood the reasons for his actions. It hadn't been all that long since Lorgin and his now wife convinced him to leave the place his cruel father brought him to when he was only a youth. The scars of those years remained though he was slowly opening up to those around him, even if he still hadn't quite mastered the art of social interaction. 

Traed generally spoke honestly, in the same focused,direct manner in which he acted, finding no time or patience to deal with distractions such as the pleasantries of light conversation. 

In many ways they were much alike,Yaniff mused, and also quite different. He still wondered why he hadn't even considered the possibility until recently, in retrospect it was something he should have at least tested. Many mistakes had been made in dealing with Traed in the past, there was much that would have to be done to correct those mistakes. Yaniff would do what he could to see the younger man take his own destiny in his hands. 

"I simply decided that since neither of us have had any success in 'seeing' our wayward Familiar and considering the urgency of this matter that I would seek help. "Yaniff explained casually. "You have not found any clues to Brygar's location as yet,have you?" 

"You know I have not." a harsh admittance of failure,that was how he spoke the words. " I have not ceased in my attempts, even last night..." his words halted at once, a forced stop 

That brought a light to Yaniff's dark gaze, he was on to something here. Now he had suspicions on the cause of Traed's shift in mood,what concerned him enough to keep his usual outbursts in check. Bojo,his large feathered companion squawked loudly from his perch and Yaniff nodded. This must be explored more completely before he would feel certain. 

"Since we have encountered difficulties I decided to visit a friend of mine and inquire if they might be able to aid you in your quest."

"I do not need help. This is my duty,this quest, no one else's." Traed announced,his irritation growing. 

In such cases,when one is honor bound to a quest, it is almost always seen as a failing if a Charl Knight asked for help. But if Yaniff's thoughts were correct, Traed would have no choice but to accept the offered help. For one who professed so loudly that he would never be Charl he acted very much like one. Yaniff had spent much time considering matters regarding this man lately, even more so upon his return from Montreven. The one option he had failed to consider,though he would be reluctant to admit his error, might very well be the path this boy's life must take. An interesting development. 

"The one I spoke to is very much acquainted with Obernion slavers, having dealt with them on many occasions. There is no one anywhere that is more capable to help you." those words held more truth than Traed would realize,Yaniff knew. But he would understand soon enough. "You are quite lucky that they have agreed to help. "

There was no fighting it,Traed knew that. If he argued Yaniff would surely find a way to make him agree,that was how it always came to be. " Who is it then?" he demanded,steadying himself for whatever the old mage had planned. It was never easy,Yaniff's plans were intricate works that no one else could hope to unravel and understand. 

Yaniff set down his cup,intent on watching Traed's reaction to his words. "Have you heard of the Nirhaya Dani?"

Traed frowned,the Warrior of Light, the finest warrior from a vast collection of planets called the Realm, hidden away in a far corner of the galaxy where none could travel "I've heard the stories, most children have heard them."

Yaniff chuckled at that, a sound that bit at Traed. "They are not merely stories, the Alliance has held its bond to the Realm in secret for 2 eons though I never understood why the secrecy. " he explained. " If not for the current Dani's near obsession with ridding the galaxy of Obernion slavers it would remain a secret for eternity. You see the current is the last one bonded in service to the Council of Sages by an ancient treaty. She will be arriving tomorrow intending on speaking to the Council before her return to the Realm,concerning things such as the slavers and the Council's refusal to act on the situation. She has also taken it upon herself to begin a search for Brygar as well, possessing countless contacts on countless worlds. The current problem is not being ignored as we await her arrival. "

"She?" he knew of female warriors on some planets, but none had ventured to Aviara,at least none he was aware of. It didn't surprise him that the Council had hidden its ties to the Realm,the agreement had most likely been made to protect both them and the Alliance. The Council liked to play their games as well. 

Yaniff nodded. "I have asked Rejar to meet her at the Hall of Tunnels in the morning and escort her here. I also insist you stay away until you are called here. It is my hope that she will agree to helping in Rejar's training as his power will go beyond even mine one day and he will find the help of one who can match his level,perhaps even exceed it,will be invaluable. "

Traed heard the mage's words even though he felt something else taking over his mind. Last night he had been deep in meditation,clearing his mind and attempting to follow the thread of Brygar's still remaining there. He had little to go on and he felt uncomfortable heading out on such a critical mission with so few leads. The slavers covered their tracks well. In his mind Traed knew that help would make the quest much easier and perhaps quicker to accomplish. His attempts to locate the Familiar had all proven useless, wastes of time and effort. Last night when he made yet another attempt,he found something,his mind touched something.......something that most definitely was not Brygar or the slavers. He remembered the experience now,not realizing he'd been silent for more than a few moments or that Yaniff's dark eyes were locked onto his jade ones. 

"Tell me,what did you find last night Traed?" the old mage's voice inquired,the tone and that gaze piercing into his mind.

Normally Traed would have been insulted at this intrusion into his personal thoughts but at the moment he could not resist,found he really didn't want to resist. He wanted to remember,needed to understand. He had found something last night as his mind wandered,intent on locating something else. For a brief moment it had been as if something had been reaching out to find him. He felt that as a certainty, the one thing he was certain of. What he felt had been beyond anything he ever felt, all too briefly passing through his mind and in turn alerting every bit of his being. He never felt anything like it before and his body demanded more-but as quickly as he felt it touch him it left. His attempts at finding the source were for nothing. 

Traed blinked, frowning,his brow furrowing as he met Yaniff's oddly satisfied gaze. He wondered if he was being led along by the old mage yet again,as if this had been part of his plan. Yaniff only nodded slowly.

"It seems I am correct." he decided at length to Traed's ongoing confusion. 'But we will know for certain soon enough won't we?" this was directed at Bojo. For Yaniff this was an intriguing turn of events but something he should have guessed. It made sense now when he thought matters over in his mind. 

Traed's anger was rising now, "I will no longer be a pawn in your games,Yaniff." he spoke with determination as he rose from his seat. There didn't seem to be an end to Yaniff's meddling. Right now he couldn't care less about whatever plans the old mage had for him, or for how he intended on bending him to his will. 

"There are times in life when we can not run from the truth of who we are or who we are meant to be." Yaniff told him and Traed was shocked to actually sense a bit of regret in his tone. Or perhaps he was mistaken. " You have countless questions and concerns , be assured all will be made clear very soon. Think on this Traed t'al Krue, if you believe you are not to be Charl, what then will you be?"

The old man was sounding actually candid now,more honest than Traed had ever heard him be and that fact concerned him even more that something was up. Leaving Yaniff's cottage he thought he was probably playing into the mage's hands once again and was more than a little irritated at himself. He knew more than he was saying,that much was obvious,Yaniff was hiding things from him. That could prove very dangerous to his safety and sanity.

Had he not accepted Yaniff's cearix, a dagger passed down through family lines or to bind families together,to form alliances? In that way was he not tied to the old mage? There was great meaning in what he had done but he'd never wished to consider the consequences fully. 

If you believe you are not Charl,what then will you be?

Yaniff's words returned to Traed as he made his way back to Krue's house, his home on Aviara....in truth the only place he had considered a home. His mind had been a place of conflict since leaving Zarrain and his father's Keep. The old mage was consistently forcing him to face all the things he spent years avoiding and though Traed would rather endure the most painful of tortures than admit this-the man made some good arguments in his own odd way. What was he meant to do? Did he even have a destiny worth the effort it would take to grasp and accept? What would happen if he started to face all that he avoided?

Somewhere deep inside he felt it again, perhaps it was only a memory,an echo of what he felt the night before but it returned. Briefly the pleasure beyond any he experienced before teased him as if in response to his conflicting thoughts. 

Something was coming.


	4. Chapter  Four

There were things he had forgotten. 

Important things.

When sleep claimed him that night, a dream so real he would have sworn to be real claimed him. He wondered why he had forgotten, all of it returned now with the clarity of one experiencing these things first hand. 

He had been young then, only 2 years after his birth father claimed him and brought him to his keep on Zarrain, a lonely place surrounded by desert and with only servants as company. His youthful naivete about reconnecting with his father, about the life they would have were all shattered into pieces. He'd spent many nights hoping his family would come and take him back to the only home he'd known, even if Lorgin and especially Rejar could get on his nerves. There was nothing here, his father was gone for weeks at a time and when he was there Traed wished he would leave again. His father was harsh, cruel and unrelenting as he drove his son deeper into the shadows of his own heart. 

Traed had grown conflicted in his thoughts regarding his father. Part of him craved the acceptance and love he knew he would never receive from the man, he came to doubt his father knew how to love. The other part wanted to become as emotionless as his father, to accept his fate and let the shadows take him. There seemed to be no use in fighting his father, resistance brought only more abuse , mental and physical and he felt unable to handle anymore. He had been abandoned by those he thought cared for him. 

If this is what it was to love, then he wanted none of it. He decided even then to build walls to protect himself, to never let emotions guide him ,to be a strong and intelligent warrior. Perhaps that is what is father wanted. For his son to become hard, emotionless and to always be in full control of everything and everyone in his presence. 

It happened on one day when Traed felt compelled to venture out into the marketplace, surrounding himself in the sights and sounds all the while practicing his best stealth so no one would recognize him and send him back inside. They would certainly tell his father and he would be punished. But something drew him, leading him through the crowds of people and to a broken part of the wall surrounding this massive inner part of the keep. There were fewer people here, and only one at his destination. Only that small form on top of a fallen piece of wall. 

She was there sitting on a wall,her booted feet far from the ground and moving with her legs with an odd aura of calm. He'd never seen her or anyone like her in the marketplace, among the servants or rare visitors, Traed doubted he'd even seen anyone like her ever. She was small, her long light brown hair glittering with gold and red highlights, framing a soft oval face that seemed younger than her years. She was close to his age, he knew that, just as he knew he absolutely had to know who she was, how and why she was her-he wanted to know everything. If there was a bright spot in his darkness this was it, this cute near woman sitting there as if she had no cares in the world draped in deep red and midnight blue. 

Then she turned her gaze to him and he was captured by beautiful aquamarine eyes and a brilliant smile. 

"Oh,...are you why I'm here?" she asked him in a quietly melodic voice. She truly did not seem surprised at finding him there staring at her, 

"Why would that be true? "he returned, confused "I've never seen you here before. "

"It's just that I...." she shrugged "I was bored, all I do lately is train and study. It's been that way since they brought me here. I wanted to see what I could,what was out there without my guards, so I left--but something pulled me away. You live here?"

"This is my father's keep, everyone here answers to him." though it was forced, he straightened his stance and spoke with the authority and pride his father insisted he use. When his father wasn't berating him or ignoring his existence he did his best in his attempts in making his son more like himself. Something his son wanted no part of. 

"You as well, I guess." sad now, or was he mistaken. "You're sad,... that's probably what brought me here. You were reaching out, even if you didn't realize it." 

She spoke in a serious tone, as if that must be the correct choice, those eyes regarding him and gauging him. For some reason he felt he could never hope to conceal anything from her. She knew everything and to Traed's surprise seemed to accept him as he was. 

He had no idea what she was talking about, though she sounded very serious. How could he be the reason she was here? He hadn't done anything. Traed walked closer to where she sat, confused but still very much intrigued. 

"Tell me your name." he hadn't meant it to be an order and he regretted the tone he used, it was his father's voice. "Why are you here?"

"I can't. They'll be here soon to take me back, they always find me and if they saw me talking to you....it's better for you not to know." that sadness in her voice again, echoing in her captivating gaze. 

"Your parents,you mean?"

She shook her head slowly, the sadness deeper now. "My parents are dead, my brother will be here very soon. They usually get him to bring me back. " she told him,adding as an afterthought "I'm training to be a great warrior ,someday soon I will be. It's my destiny. " 

She sounded proud then, proud and lonely. Traed could feel all of her conflicting emotions. 

"You'll be able to stay a little while,though, " he was hoping so, he didn't want her to go. They'd just met. "I wanted to talk with you. "

He felt a connection with her, a deep one that went beyond anything he'd ever experienced before. Her presence seemed like an illusion, perhaps created by his own lonely and conflicted mind. If she went away now he was certain he would never see her again. She was the most interesting thing to happen to him since he had come here. This was an opportunity Traed could not allow to pass him by. His father was away and she gave no impression that she wished to be found here, he felt no ulterior motives in her actions. She meant no harm to him, seeming as curious as he found himself to be. 

She frowned, looking away at something in the distance only she could see. "I'd like that." she told him. "We have a little time and there isn't anyone my age back there. "

That was the first time they met. They spent nearly a full day together, exploring the marketplace with her insistence that no one would recognize him, it was the he'd been in years. She left him there in the marketplace, shouting a rushed apology after sighting a figure among the crowds. She found her way back twice in that year, and he welcomed the light she brought with her. He learned to conceal his thoughts, lest his father discover someone had been intruding into his carefully, rigidly, controlled environment. 

After that a long time passed and still she did not appear. 

The months after were grueling, and he'd nearly given up when she found him again just when he was on the cusp of adulthood. Still remaining nameless to each other they fell into the same comfortable world they had shared before, though some things had been altered with time. She now wore what appeared to be a uniform, deep blue and burgundy red with touches of silver- loose shirt, tracas usually worn by men with a light sword and dagger at the waist. He knew what kind of dagger that was, he'd seen them before growing up with the only family he'd known on Aviara. She told him she would be unable to return, maybe for a long time, maybe forever since very soon they would be sending her out to fulfill her duties. 

He wanted to go with her, to be taken away from this prison. Traed doubted he would ever leave this place if she was not with him. Even then his growing body understood what his mind could not yet comprehend. His father had informed him that soon he'd hire a woman to teach him the ways of love play- but Traed could not think of anyone but her. 

With her she had brought a basket containing a small fuzzy black mass of fur, handing it over to him as they sat in his dimly lit bedchamber. This time she'd appeared here in the keep, watching and waiting as he sat reading over some book he'd been told to study. A book on whose subject he could not remember , not once he caught sight of her.

He would much rather study this enigmatic nameless young woman who continually barged her way into his dreary life. She carefully handed the creature to him, somewhere in all that fur he felt short legs as dark eyes regarded him curiously before it leapt up and a rough tongue planted a lick on his face making her laugh. He really wanted to hear and see her like this more often, laughing and happy with her eyes bright like stars. 

"It looks like a good match." she decided, watching it settle into Traed's lap as he began to stroke its small body. "He'll live a very long life if you love and care for him. At least now you won't be so lonely. " 

Her smile remained even in the absence of laughter, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her as his mind drifted far away from whatever else she was telling him. 

For some reason he had to, everything inside his mind and body shouting that he would never have another chance. If he didn't, he'd never know. He pressed his lips to hers, softly, hesitating a moment before contact. Traed remembered Lorgin talking about his first kiss, lording his experience and age over his younger brothers and Traed doubted it matched this moment. By instinct he felt the spark that left his lips and met hers just as their lips touched, and to his surprise he felt a spark return to his lips. Both of them pulled away quickly, staring wide eyed and startled at each other. The little creature tumbled off of his lap with a low noise of protest. 

There were tears in her eyes. Not what he expected to see, not what he wanted to see. 

He felt his heart pound with alarm as she got to her feet, an air of near panic suddenly enveloping her body. Traed rose to his feet, reaching for her in vain as she turned and began to run away. A myriad of thoughts and emotions assaulted his mind as he hurried after her, much of it coming from this fleeing young woman. The very one who'd stolen his heart and was planning on taking it away with her. 

She stopped, faced him,... and he heard her voice in his mind...

\---Forgive me,...there is no other option.---

Then came a brilliant light and after that darkness. 

He remembered returning to his senses, lying there on the cold stone floor with the small creature licking his face. He couldn't remember why or how he'd come to be there on the floor in the dark quiet of this oppressive place, or how this furry thing had found its way to him. He couldn't think of any creature like it in the Alliance, his mind only told him this was a gift, one he should cherish. Something was also missing. Something he had no name for, Traed only knew something had been taken from him again. That once more he was alone. 

Maybe not so alone as he had been, though. The furball settled contentedly in his lap as he sat up on the floor, gazing into the shadows looking for something. That something he'd lost. 

 

His dreams remained fresh within his mind when he woke, the room still dark and the house still quiet save for his heart that seemed to be impossibly loud and fast. He moved to sit up, feeling an odd sense of excitement deep within, and wondered at it. The black ball of fur at the foot of his bed stirred, the body lurking under all that fur rushed to him, settling in his lap. The creature made impatient little noises until Traed began to idly stroke its soft fur. 

Yaniff told him that his guest was arriving this day, that Rejar would be meeting that guest and escorting him to Yaniff's home. Traed had also been told not to show up until he was called to be there. Traed had no intentions of listening to the old mage. If this guest of Yaniff's was going to aid him in his quest, then Traed needed to talk with him so they could prepare. So much time had already been wasted, too much. 

Traed also felt he had to meet this guest as soon as he could manage. It was an odd urgency building within him as he sat in his dark room. Perhaps Yaniff could explain his dreams that night, if it was true he'd forgotten and these were true memories and not just dreams Traed needed to know. 

 

 

Traed t'al Krue sat up in his bed clutching Fizzgigg in his arms, stroking the creature's soft black fur and gazing out into the darkness of his room. Why had he forgotten? Had it been easier to forget rather than existing without what he felt should have been? Had he been made to forget? He felt certain Yanniff didn't know about her, the almost woman that had stolen his heart and never returned it. She gave him the being he held now, that and a deep sorrow and pain in those beautiful eyes as she made her final goodbye. Those eyes haunted him now. 

She was the one he'd been searching for, hoping for,waiting on that unlikely return. Now he understood more of her actions, she wished to protect him, if she was a warrior she had enemies. There was also the brother she spoke about in passing. If there was a way she would have found her way back to him, he felt sure of that , but it didn't lessen the pain his sudden knowledge brought to him. 

The one he'd only met twice, whose name he may never know, the one he'd seen as almost and then a grown young woman. The one he'd forgotten.

She was meant to be his. There would never be another for him.


	5. Chapter  Five

Following a restless night full of memories and thoughts he had yet to trust completely, intent on discovering the truth and ignoring what he had been told, Traed took it upon himself to make his way to Yaniff's cottage. His intent was to seek out this guest who had volunteered to aid him in his quest to rescue that wayward Familiar. Knowing Yaniff, Traed doubted this warrior he'd been told about had most likely been manipulated into all of this. It was the old mystic's way, maneuvering events and people to suit whatever plans or those prophesies he spoke of. His visions of the future, whatever that was, the cause of the old man's actions- or so he would say. If not for Yannif's machinations Traed would not be in this current situation. It was Yaniff's fault he'd become honor bound to the Familiar. Now Traed wondered if Yaniff was behind the girl he'd met seemingly by chance and why she had been kept from him all these years. 

For Yaniff's sake Traed hoped that was not true. 

He wanted the truth. He intended on demanding it, refusing all of Yaniff's games and manipulations. Why would he remember now when his focus needed to be on his quest. 

So as not to intrude on them too soon he chose to arrive a little after midday, but was surprised to find no one in the cottage. He did hear noises in the area behind, where Yaniff usually trained his students, so it would make sense that the old man would be there with Rejar at least. The sounds of swords clashing together, of voices and movement became ever louder as he approached. 

What he discovered there halted him in his steps, capturing his complete attention. 

The scene before him was far from what Traed expected. True, Rejar was sparring with who Traed assumed to be the warrior brought here to help him, both using active light swords and far too involved to notice his arrival- but the warrior stunned him. It wasn't that he'd heard of female warriors and fighters existed in the Alliance, nor would he be foolish in assuming they lacked skill enough to face their male counterparts. 

What startled Traed, the very thing that held him there in this spot, was that he'd never expected this. This would be a moment forever etched into his mind, in every part of his being, for as long as he continued to exist in some form or other. The one moment he would have thought impossible until now. The very reason he could never find true satisfaction or joy in his life, though he hadn't realized the truth until something unlocked his mind,freeing his memories. 

She was there, inexplicably before his eyes as if he were still dreaming, her attention focused solely on the match with Rejar. Her training was more than evident, she used her smaller size , her quick and lithe grace, against her opponent with a practiced ease, their light swords sparking and sizzling with contact. Echoing sparks lit up her eyes. It was clear she was the better at this and that she was intentionally holding back in respect for her opponent. At times she would give pointers or criticisms. Both of them far too focused on their match than on whatever might be happening beyond,causing his presence to go unnoticed. 

This was something wondrous to behold, but not entirely for the battle itself. His focus drifted constantly to one of the combatants, the one he never expected to see again. The one he thought taken from his grasp by a fate that seemed to wish him only pain,sorrow and regret. She had grown much since that last time, strong, agile, determined and more beautiful than he imagined possible. No longer the girl who kept appearing seemingly out of nowhere, escaping the confines of her own prison to bring a spark of light to his darkness. 

He could not take his eyes off of her, his attention fully focused. Truly he did not want to. So much so that he didn't notice the moment he was no longer standing there alone. 

"Ah, I had hoped you would ignore me and show up here, " Yaniff's voice said at his side quite happily. "Fascinating, isn't she? Hearing the stories told about the Nirhaya Dani one would never picture her as she is, though there is much more to my guest than the warrior you see. "

Traed's gaze still did not leave her, though he did manage a scowl directed at the old man. "Did you know?" 

To his credit, Yaniff was silent for a long moment as he considered matters in his mind. The younger man figured he must be forming whatever story he would tell him, how he might twist his words to absolve himself of all blame. What Yaniff said was yet another in a growing amount of surprises occurring lately. 

"In truth,...no, " the old mage's voice sounded a bit tired as well, a brief alteration but one Traed noticed and did not ignore. "She has never been easy to 'see' . I had not considered the possibility until I thought she might be able to help you in your quest. Now, will you indulge an old man and tell me what brought you here, I do not believe it was simply impatience or curiosity. " he smiled as Traed glared at him. "You, on the other hand, are surprisingly easy to read. "

Reluctantly Traed told Yaniff about the dreams, about her sudden appearance in his father's keep while leaving out much of the details. Yaniff listened in silence, taking in everything Traed told him and considering all the implications of his words. If anyone could read his thoughts they would find him both pleased and oddly saddened that his suspicions had been correct. 

"Your lapse in memory is more than a coincidence I believe. " the old mage told him thoughtfully. "Though I wonder if either of you realize the cause. I must advise caution as you proceed Traed, I doubt she will remember so easily just as you do not understand the dangers of the path set before you now."

"Dangers?"

"I did say she is more than she appears and those secrets are yours to discover. It is not mine to speak of these matters but I warn you against acting without thought, in this case I recommend following her lead until your final decision."

Traed had no idea what nonsense the old man was spouting now, none of it mattered to him. She was his. He knew this, felt it call to him as nothing before. That was the only truth he felt certain of in this moment. 

"But you knew her." Traed made it a statement, not concealing his irritation at this old man and his tricks. 

The old mystic nodded. "I have always been the liaison between the Alliance and the Realm, how this could be so overlooked is troubling. I will certainly be looking more into this matter in the future." Yaniff told him "There was nothing intentional in my choices, you still require training and now that is even more critical. You may get your wish not to be Charl, but have you the courage to face your true destiny?"

"I do not understand your continued attempts at manipulating others. I would be pleased to be rid of you." Traed insisted

"That, my son, will never happen. "

Traed glared at him, but the old man simply ignored his anger. 

Yaniff had no intention of ever allowing any of his students, even the most reluctant, to sway too far from his sight.

"It is time you met our guest." Yaniff pounded his staff into the floor disrupting the sparring match and causing the participants to stop and regard both of them . "Enough, we have a visitor. Traed, this is Raine, the person I asked to help you find our missing Familiar. "

She smiled at him, striking to the core of his being though she appeared unfazed. Her lack of response to what he understood to be truth was troubling. It seemed she truly did not remember him, so he would do all he could to make her at least acknowledge the bond they shared. One could always create new memories.

"So you are this Traed I've heard so much about. " she said, his name coming from her lips after all these years weaving a stronger spell than any high level mystic could ever hope to create. Such a quiet, unassuming voice for one who held a power level beyond his own, and even more power over him.

"We've met before, " Traed told her, meeting her gaze "But I did not know your name until now, Raine."

"You're certain?" she frowned, her gaze troubled "I think I would have remembered meeting you. "

Traed couldn't resist taking her small hand in his, raising it up to his lips, his kiss sending a light spark into her skin. "It was some time past and we were much younger. I do look forward to helping you remember."

He could swear he saw a light flush on her face before she averted her gaze and pulled her hand away carefully. It was all he could do not to hold her close. Everything in his mind and body wanting to claim her before another was given even a slight chance. The desire was primal, instinctive and something he forced into control. 

"I hope you don't mind my interference with your quest, " she said "I thought I might be useful to you since I have experience dealing in these matters. My contacts are already seeking information and they assure me if the situation merits they will act without my consent. My brother and our Council have fully agreed on helping M'yan and its people in any case. I was coming here to discuss that and other matters with your own council. "

"Your brother?" Traed felt compelled to ask, terrible memories of Brygar and how he had been after discovering his own sister had defied orders and ran away only to find her mate. That was something he did not ever wish to repeat, the fool got him into all of this.

Yet,because of Brygar's lacking a basic sense of direction he had found what he'd thought lost forever. 

How infuriating if he was forced to thank the idiot for being captured.

"Considering Yaniff there's probably a lot he didn't tell you. " she cast the old mage a wary glance "I refuse to be that way. My brother is King of our Kieyan Realm, head of the Council and all its worlds. "

"She has also graciously agreed to help with my training." Rejar put in, amused by Traed's current state. "In gratitude I have invited her to dinner tonight."

"You shouldn't have, I don't want to be any trouble." she said "I want this to be casual, no formalities, I'm just a guest. ,Until my return I am still only the Nirhaya Dani, no more than that."

"In truth she is far more than that, " Yaniff interjected, watching Traed's reactions. "Am I not correct, Traed?"

Rejar was more than enjoying watching his near brother's reactions as well, sensing his confusion and rising desire. He had thought she might be a suitable match for his enigmatic near brother and he was pleased to find his intuition correct. 

"My family is more than willing to welcome you." his eyes met Traed's who glared at him. 

"Perhaps you can get to know your companion better, if we do not monopolize her." Rejar said 

"Rejar, there isn't any need to tease." Raine scolded him "I'm certain we will have time to become acquainted before our mission. "

Watching her sparring with Rejar, remembering the stories he'd heard of this warrior who did quests for the Mystics deemed too risky for the Charl, he felt she could be a formidable match. Yet part of him still wanted only to keep her safe. 

"Forgive me but I need to clean up and rest before tonight. " Raine told them, gathering up her discarded cloak. "I will talk more with you later about our mission, Traed. Plans must be made after all. I'm certain we will work well together."

One more time she smiled at him, once more captivating him before turning to walk away leaving him eager to follow. 

Rejar's voice floated into his mind-- "Tonight's dinner is going to be quite interesting, indeed."


	6. Chapter  Six

The man she'd come here to help troubled her, invading her thoughts long after he'd left causing her inability to relax. It had been her goal to clear her mind, to prepare for the dinner and an onslaught of emotions and thoughts from his family while keeping her focus. Raine never did all that well in groups, preferring to shut her mind to only the necessary input. Something that gave her the reputation of being cold and distant. In truth she was only careful and watchful. Observing people and situations usually proved far more beneficial than direct contact. People could easily lie with their words, but their actions told her all she needed to know. 

Their minds often told her even more. 

Her brother chided her often, insisting she get used to dealing with others in more direct fashion since very soon she would be the First Heir and her responsibilities included attending Council meetings. This dinner would be an excellent test if nothing else. 

Still she felt uncomfortable about meeting his family and even more about Traed himself. His power was undeniable, as was the fact that he remained barely trained to handle it effectively. Yaniff warned her about that and the fact that Aviara's Council continually threatened actions against him in attempts at forcing him to become a Charl Knight. Why Traed refused she could not fathom. If Yaniff knew he wasn't revealing his secrets. Raine hoped she'd get a chance to talk to Traed and possibly learn more about him. 

A person with such power without proper training was dangerous, to himself if not to others. She understood why the Council would be so wary of him, but even her short time knowing the man he wasn't going to be controlled. No force in any universe could hope to make him do what he refused. 

Certainly Traed had his reasons.

Raine just wanted to know those reasons. 

Once her mind was set on a puzzle all effort would be made in order to find a satisfying conclusion. 

When he said they had met before, something she did not remember , it only served to further trouble her mind. In truth if she had ever met him she was certain she would have remembered since he happened to be quite striking. Tall, lean muscled, with dark haired and green eyes he was as captivating as she'd heard the Charl Knights were. He was very much her type and if her ancestor Veneres had been anything like Traed then it was no wonder Ara fell for him. 

Aviaran men were like this, she heard all the stories of the Charl Knights of their heroic quests and dalliances in love games. In some ways they were much like the Familiar males she came across in her travels, but a bit more subtle about their intentions. Among her people such matters relating to romance were up to one's preferences, as long as those involved were of age and fully consented there were few restraints. Unlike Aviarans they were not fully schooled in love matters as soon as they came of the proper age, that too was left up to the individual.

Unlike the Charl Knights or the Familiars of M'yan she had far less experience in matters of love-play. Playing never suited her. She wanted reality and had yet to discover it. Her few attempts had been complete failures so she'd left those hopes behind. 

Once when she was younger, she felt she'd almost found what she sought only to have it taken from her just as she reached to grasp it. Those memories were hazy and unreliable.

But now was not the time to be thinking with her heart. Her focus must remain on the task at hand, the mission she now shared with this reluctant warrior of her ancestor's people. Rarely did she ever have time or interest in romantic distractions. Even if she wanted to there was always something more important to focus her attention and time on. 

She hadn't worn the finery of her position in a very long time, the dress she wore the usual deep burgundy one with its intricately inlaid subtle patterns of silver and midnight blue, the colors of her family and of the Realm. She spent far more time in her uniform than anything else and this was a welcome diversion, even if she felt a bit uncertain. It reminded her of other times, the rare instances between missions when she was free to be herself. Not the Nirhaya Dani, not the Heir or whatever other titles they gave her throughout the countless worlds affiliated to the Realm- but herself. 

It was rare for her to have time to herself. 

 

When Rejar showed up to escort her to his family home she found herself surprised and a bit sad. Night was quickly arriving and she was grateful for the company on the walk to Krue's home, she did get along well with Rejar but she had hoped for someone else. 

The walk wasn't very long, the forest and the weather fine but she'd found planets with full weather control boring. Much could be said for the unexpected rain shower or a cold and quietly beautiful snowy night. 

"You seem disappointed, were you expecting someone else?" Rejar inquired in that casual way of his kind when they were already certain of the reply. "My near brother perhaps?

"Traed?" she said, he was right but she had no real answer why. "I was hoping to spend more time getting to know him before our mission. Is he always so guarded?"

"He is difficult but I believe with a certain motivation the barriers surrounding his heart can be broken." Rejar insisted "I remember him as a child being happier, I used to enjoy making trouble for both Lorgin and him. Perhaps if he'd continued to live with us he might not be as he is now."

She wanted to ask what happened but decided it would be better if Traed chose to talk to her himself. She did not wish to pry where she was unwanted. Perhaps it was only the healer in her that created such concern , making her wish to discover what made this warrior close himself off to others. The explanation seemed suitable enough. If they were going to work together on retrieving the Familiar then they needed to communicate and trust each other after all. 

"You should know we are all grateful you have finally arrived, " Rejar broke the silence "Everyone you meet today cares very much about Traed."

Raine frowned, what was this Familiar playing at now? She truly did not like games, at least those she did not control. She could not stay angry at Rejar or any other of his kind, their natural charm being one reason they were sought after. 

"I'm only here to help Traed with his quest, he has no true understanding of the challenges he faces." she returned.

"Of course, I have full confidence in your ability to help my wayward near brother." Rejar said "Perhaps you have already chosen a mate?"

"I never have time for that kind of thing. " she admitted.

Familiars could be so impossible to reason with, especially when fully immersed in their games. This one had stubbornly set himself about helping his brother by matchmaking, not realizing the problems behind such a match. Aviaran men had a reputation for being highly masculine, certainly he wouldn't want a mate challenging him nearly every moment in various ways. She wanted a mate that would stand by her side, a match where they could be on close to equal terms. 

"One must make time to enjoy life, something we familiars are quite good at. Will you be visiting M'yan?" 

"I wanted to, Gian Ren insists I be thanked for the successful completion of my last quest but it's not necessary. " she said "I'm not sure we will have the time. "

"I suggest you allow him the pleasure." the familiar told her as they walked "Relaxation before a difficult mission might be just what both of you need."

"Traed doesn't appear to be the kind that would fully enjoy all the pleasures M'yan offers."

That made Rejar laugh. "As I said, he only requires the correct motivation." he told her happily "If he were to share those pleasures with another, perhaps."

"You're mistaken if you think I can be what he needs, I'm only here to help with this mission and if possible convince him to seek training in some form. After this I must return to the Realm, to my own people." she told him "Where I will doubtlessly have even less time to indulge myself."

"That would be a true waste of a female as intriguing as you." Rejar said 

Raine blushed at that, people rarely complimented her on anything but her abilities as healer or warrior, not directly at least. She knew he was up to something and wasn't being secretive about his intentions, misguided though they might be. His brother was in need and he sought to help him. 

Suliela, Krue's mate and Rejar's birth mother met them at the door, every bit as charming as her son. 

"Welcome to our home, we are all quite happy you're here." she said, glancing at Rejar "Our concern has always been for Traed."

Raine had the feeling her visit's purpose was being misunderstood and couldn't help but glare at Rejar. 

"That really isn't-"

Rejar ignored her protest, ushering her inside. 

"One never knows exactly where the journey will lead." he told her, winking.

She followed with a resigned sigh, making a note to watch herself against whatever games he might be planning. 

 

Since her arrival Traed said little, only replying if spoken to and rarely taking his gaze from her. It was troubling, though not entirely uncomfortable, but there were too many other things demanding her attention to focus on him. His family was more than welcoming, overwhelmingly so and dinner was delicious. She eagerly praised Suliela. Traed was the only one not asking her questions, his near brothers simply interested in discovering more about the warriors of her people. They heard rumors alone before her arrival, the Council intent on keeping their secrets. 

That would end soon whether they liked that fact or not. They certainly won't enjoy her stubborn meddling in the affairs of their planets. But how could she ignore the suffering of all those displaced Familiars whose only crime was wandering too far or trusting too much. 

"You have dealt with these situations prior to this then?" Lorgin,the oldest of the brothers, questioned her. 

"More times than I care to think about. I intended on speaking with your Mystics before my return home." she said 

"I'm certain they will be more than happy to hear your concerns." Rejar spoke with biting sarcasm. 

"I have the support of my people, we wish to continue to strengthen our bonds with your Alliance but our concerns must be addressed. " she said

It was Adianne , Lorgin's mate, who chose to alter the subject of their conversation to something lighter. 

"Are there many women who are warriors among your people?" she asked.

"As many who wish to be, all who possess power are trained and it is their choice what path their life might take. " Raine told them "From what I am told few do not wish for more interactions with your Alliance, hopefully even opening our gates to travelers. Soon I hope that all of you will discover our worlds and peoples. "

"I must say you were right, Rejar," Suliela chimed in happily. "Raine is a welcome addition."

"But I'm not," Raine locked eyes with Rejar again and he only grinned back, not in the least bit apologetic. "I'm really only here for a short time, to help Traed with his quest and then I must return home. "

Suliela looked dejected. "Perhaps you will alter your plans once you have traveled to M'yan." she said "Rejar tells me you are going there."

"If we have time. Gian Ren has invited me to thank me for a favor I did for him." Raine explained "But if we hear word about the captive Familiar that must take precedence."

Catching Traed's gaze she could swear he nodded slightly in affirmation of her words, but it was gone far too quickly for her to be certain. She found herself liking his family, making her a touch jealous of their closeness. It must be wonderful knowing you had so many who loved you and had your back no matter what. For her it had always been herself and her brother for as long as she could remember. Even when their father was alive he was often away on some business or other. For awhile she observed and took in their easy conversations, laughter and stories. 

She wondered what it would be like, being a part of such a family. 

Even after the dinner he held himself apart from the others, standing off to the side and observing far more than participating. Traed being the only one seemingly uninterested in her stories of her homeworld and her people ,though she felt no anger coming from him. The more she watched him, drawing in the concern his family felt but never expressed, the more she wanted to know. 

She was more than a little curious. 

That could be dangerous.

It would be difficult, keeping out all of the others here and shielding her mind from the constant input but for reasons she had yet to determine this was important. Something in his silent, unwavering observations spoke to her, as if he expected her to understand and hear the thoughts he dared not voice. He was also quite powerful, but kept it under tight control, unwilling to let it flow through him as it should. Such constraints were unnatural among her people and not at all healthy. Ignoring such an important part of one's being did only harm and he became a puzzle she needed to sort out. 

Yaniff did tell her that this man was in need of help, that he refused proper training. If there was something she could do how could she ignore him? She could sense that his family cared for him and all held varying degrees of concern. Traed was fortunate having so many around him for support, but she knew it hadn't always been this way for him. Perhaps,like herself, he wasn't used to reaching out to others, not wishing to be a bother. 

Thinking that he might be somewhat like herself only made her resolution stronger. She wanted to know more, understand more about him. This was more of a need than a simple desire. 

It was not an unusual activity for her, she'd done covert scans on numerous occasions for nearly as many reasons and all were highly successful. 

Therefore she held no concern. 

The very moment her mind touched on his, though, her mistake was all too clear. 

He didn't resist her as she suspected he might, in fact his mind welcomed and drew her in eager to reveal everything. Something pulled at her, bringing her into the shadows he dared not share with any other. Within moments her mind was flooded with thoughts,memories and even revealing to her things she never realized she'd forgotten. Important things. She hadn't been aware of the barriers in her own mind until they were destroyed. 

Raine felt immediate sorrow for both Traed and herself. Though hers was tempered by guilt and shame.

He held her with that jade gaze, unwavering as a warrior gauging his prey. 

-I didn't know.-- whether she actually uttered those words she didn't know or care.

She had been a child then, young and naive about so many things. But that was only another excuse. Even back then she should have felt their connection, should have realized the truth.

A moment after she noticed the sparks in those jade eyes, his body was moving toward her with fierce determination, ignoring the concern of his family. When he grabbed her wrist in a grip that would surely leave a mark, hauling her roughly to her feet, she had no time to react. He never gave her time to even fully process anything beyond the aura of fury around him and visible sparks coming to life around him. 

"Come with me now," it was an order "I won't allow you to run this time."

Indignation rose up within her and she looked up at him, meeting that gaze. Raine was not someone who took being told what to do lightly. If she wished she would agree to a request or do something without being asked- but ordering her never received a desired result.

"Get control of yourself and let me go right now!" she demanded in return, trying in vain to pull her arm free. 

Someone had to gain control of this situation before it got out of hand and there really wasn't anyone but herself that had a chance. If she was right Traed was far beyond being able to control his own actions. 

He chose to ignore her, heading off toward the back area of the house, pulling her along and glaring at anyone who stood in his way. It was all she could do to tell Rejar that everything would be okay, she could handle this and to tell Yaniff what happened. No one could interfere unless everything went wrong.

Hopefully that would not happen. 

Traed brought her to a door, opening it with his free hand and shoving her inside, releasing her wrist as he slammed the door shut behind them. Without a word he backed her against the wall by the door, holding her there with his much larger body and capturing her mouth in a kiss of pure possession. He was making his intentions perfectly clear and if she did not act soon her mistake would cost them both. This wasn't his fault, she told herself that, had assured Rejar of that before blocking her mind. 

She had no wish to cause him more pain. 

Forcing herself to calm, reacting on instinct more than anything, Raine reached between them to place a small palm against his chest. The pulse of her own energy she forced into his body was meant to be overwhelming, causing him to pause and with a long moan collapse onto the floor, body wracked by low tremors. 

Breathing heavily she leaned back against the wall for support.

It was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter Seven

Raine Anli Veneres , First Heir to the throne of the Kieyan Realm, Last of the Nirhaya Dani bonded to the Treaty, was currently cursing herself inwardly for being so foolishly careless in her actions. She held many titles, many responsibilities and had been trained to excel in many things crucial to her position and rank. Yet somehow she was failing quite spectacularly in this one endeavor. 

This was something she had spent her life training and preparing for, the one thing she'd dreamed of in her naive childhood. It wasn't meant to be this difficult. Things had a way of being more difficult than they should be for her, something that haunted her entire life. She came to Aviara first and foremost to face the Charl Council, informing them of the decision she and her brother the King had reached regarding Realm's future dealings with them. A decision she knew they would not take well. They expected problems, had prepared for these issues extensively. 

But this she hadn't prepared for. Not in the least. 

She also came here to this world in regards to Yanniff's request for help in locating and rescuing the Familiar male captured by slavers. That was a request she could not ignore, she'd participated in many missions to rescue those unfortunate enough to be caught by those creatures that dealt in such horrible matters as trading in lives. Dangerous missions that her brother did not approve of, that her people were unaware of. Why should the First Heir risk her life so casually? To them she was far too important to risk losing, she held the hope that the line started by Veneres and Ara would continue. A Charl Knight from ages past and the very first Nirhaya Dani to become bonded to the Treaty, her ancestor, Traed's family had enjoyed that story very much. 

Traed was another matter entirely. Knowing what she knew now changed everything, though the man slumped on the floor with that impossibly black hair concealing his face had no idea what lay ahead of him. If he agreed to all of it, that is. If he didn't hate her for turning her back on him so many years past. 

If she had known, perhaps things might have been different. 

Raine stood with her back against the wall not far away from where he sat, shutting her eyes and willing herself to calm. Mistakes had been made, but hopefully nothing that couldn't be fixed. It hurt, knowing all that he had gone through in her absence. She couldn't help but regret not taking him with her, even realizing he would have been lost in her world back then. Anger rose within her, anger at Yanniff, at the Council and herself for not preventing the harm done to him. She had done what she thought was best, keeping him safe from those that would harm him if they knew he was meant to be her Bond-Mate, it was why she chose to make herself forget. A warrior could not be weak. 

The First Heir must think first about her people, their safety and well being. There was also her determination to rid the universe of those slavers. They had begun taking from Realm planets as well lately and could not be allowed to continue. 

She had told herself he would be safer there in that dark keep , she'd even given him a creature from her home world for company, telling herself there was no other way. It had been too easy to allow her brother to block away those memories, deciding that she would doubtlessly never see him again. But she'd been a lot younger back then. Much younger and far more naive. 

Steadying herself, Raine sent a thought message to Yanniff instructing him that the Council meeting tomorrow be canceled until the present matters were sorted out. Then to Rejar as well telling them that she was not to be disturbed unless there was news about Brygar from her contacts. This was her responsibility, she'd been trained and prepared for this moment since her teachers rightly assumed she would hold the higher family status and power ranking. There was no telling how Traed would respond once he knew what tradition demanded, Aviaran men were known for being stubborn and unyielding at times, and incredibly skillful in getting their way. 

She hoped they could reach some sort of compromise.

A compromise sounded fine to her, she had no wish to hold control over her mate or to be controlled by him. She wanted someone strong enough to stand with her. That had always been her most secret dream when wondering if she was meant to have a bond-mate and who he might be. Hadn't Yaniff told her Traed also had no desire to be a Charl Knight, perhaps this was the answer to his problems?

They had a lot to discuss. 

"What happened was a natural reaction, " she explained to him, keeping her tone quiet "The energy I sent into you will balance you out as long as you don't fight against it. This happens among my people when two encounter each other that have compatible energies. You haven't been trained to handle it, and that's fine. I should have been more careful, I didn't know, I didn't remember. Right now you're going to have to trust me and let me guide this for awhile. "

She hoped the words and her soothing tone were getting through to him, but he gave no reaction at all. Raine crouched down to get closer to him, concerned. Something like this hadn't happened since Veneres and Ara, and somehow this seemed fitting. They made it work so she hoped this would work as well. She reached out carefully, hesitantly, her fingers touching the soft strands of hair and wondering at how the moonlight coming in from the window glittered in its black depths like stars in the night sky as she began to move them from his face. Still he did not move. 

If she had harmed him, even unintentionally, she would never forgive herself. He was meant for her, it was her duty to protect him, to keep him from harm and it hurt enough that she'd already failed. For a moment she thought about contacting her brother, at least until she felt a low shudder pass through him as one of her fingers lightly grazed his cheek. 

"You...." her gaze narrowed, she was going to give him a piece of her mind regarding her feelings about being teased or tricked in any way . How dare he make her worry so about him. She cursed herself silently for allowing him to gain an advantage. He had a disconcerting way of breaking her resolve and in the future she would need to be more careful. 

He moved quickly, drawing her over his lap and into his arms , holding her tight against his body, her head resting on his chest. "Be quiet for a time..." now his voice was low and calming as he rested his chin on her head. "Just feel it."

She hadn't realized how stressed and anxious she still was until then. How very much the events of the past few days had affected her. She was in dire need of rest. 

He held her in silence and she let everything else fall away, the voices and sounds from the others remaining in the house, her own fears and doubts, all of it. It was so easy to become comfortable here in his arms, feeling warm and safe for the first time in ages, listening to the steady beating of his heart and rhythm of his breathing. She could lose herself here. She wanted to lose herself to this quiet, peaceful place and leave the usual chaos of her life behind. If only for a short time. The very scent of him reminded her of this secret clearing she'd found in the forest beyond the complex on Montreven, her private place for meditation and solitude. Remembering the sounds of the small pond, the smells of plants and encountering all the creatures that came there relaxed her further. 

She wondered if he would find it as pleasing as she did. 

The house around them grew silent in time as well. It was a long time before reason returned to her mind and though she was reluctant to leave this haven on the floor of his moonlit bed chamber there were important matters they had to discuss. 

"We need to talk.." she broke the silence at length, determined to see this through. 

"Can it not wait, I have only just found you again." he sounded as reluctant as she felt, tightening his grip on her body. 

"We have to-" she insisted now, it was more than important. 

"You're certain?" he was entirely unconvinced that anything beyond the woman he held in his arms could possibly be important right now. 

"You don't understand, " she pulled away enough to meet his gaze and regretted her actions at once. Those jade eyes were already glowing, and the look he gave her caused her own body to shudder against her will. The warmth was steadily increasing between them. This wasn't going to be easy. 

"I understand enough, you are mine and I have waited long enough." he reasoned, not comprehending why she failed to see this as he did. 

Perhaps she needed more convincing. 

He captured her mouth, kissing her with fierce passion and possession, overwhelming her senses as he sent tiny sparks of the mixed energy inside him into her through the kiss. She found herself melting into him, a low moan escaping her lips. It felt too good and he was a practiced kisser, alternately coaxing and demanding as every fiber of her being became all too aware of him. This was proving to be considerably more difficult than she'd been told. Raine forced her mind and body to obey her, he had to listen. If she didn't gain control the consequences would be severe for Traed. 

She had no desire to tell him anything but the truth, despite what Yaniff warned her. Traed had been through enough, suffered enough, he deserved to know everything before deciding on his future. Whether he accepted her as his bond mate or not. It wasn't something to be taken lightly.

"We can't..." she told him, pulling away again, hardening her gaze. 

"No...?" he didn't believe her, 

"I told you that you had to trust me, " she reminded him. " We can't, not like this, you have no idea what you're doing."

Those eyes were capturing her, making it difficult for her to stay focused on the matter at hand. "Do you doubt my skills?" he sounded almost offended " Or is it necessary as a fellow warrior for you to challenge me?"

She swallowed hard,her heart racing, thoughts and images flooding her mind that only served to make the situation even more difficult. Things she could do to him, things that could be done to her and so many things they could share. Summoning up all the control she could muster, intent on focusing on what needed to be done Raine shoved him away enough so she could think. She had to remember her training, remember her duty in this situation. Maybe if she gave him the detailed explanation about how things worked for her people in these matters it would cool them down. Again she wondered how her ancestors had pulled this off. 

"Things don't work the way you're used to for my people, especially given my position. There is a-procedure-for this that has to be followed. It's for your safety, if we did that right now---among my people, you must be bonded first. Even that is something not taken lightly as we would be bonded for life. There will also likely be a dual transference, that's why the bond is so necessary. Without that link there is a risk to you. You have to understand what will be demanded of you as well, if you agree to continue you will be expected to leave your life here behind."

He reached out to touch her face, "Do you believe there is anything that would make me not want to remain always with you? This is the impossible moment I have waited for and I will allow nothing and no one to separate us again. " his touch was amazingly tender, belying his strength. "That is my vow to you. "

He moved his hand to the cearix at his waist, and smiling she placed her hand on his, meeting his questioning gaze. 

"Don't do that, given my position and higher level of power it should be me offering to you but we don't do that. " she drew in a deep breath , letting it out slowly before continuing. "If you choose to bond with me you will have to leave this place, your family, your world and return to the Realm with me. I can and will not stay here. You will also be t'al Veneres, accepting all the responsibilities of your new position. It is expected that you train as Nirhaya, to protect your family and your people. A lot will be asked of you. It isn't something you can accept so easily."

Now he returned her smile, taking one of her hands in his own. "If you are attempting to dissuade me you are doing a poor job, my heart. I have to admit the thought of a dual transference is intriguing. " he said very seriously 

Looking into those eyes Raine found herself believing everything would be alright now, there was still much of that lonely boy she'd met years before remaining there. Remembering those secret moments, and how she had reacted just recently brought a flood of shame. He deserved better than what he had been given. 

"I'm sorry,Traed, I had no reason to become so angry with you. As for leaving you there on Zarrain, " she paused, averting her eyes. "I was young, if I had known the truth I would have found some other solution. Something, anything to keep you from further suffering."

"You have nothing to apologize for, " he assured her, reaching with his free hand to lightly touch her face so that she would face him again. "Perhaps you are correct in believing we should first become reacquainted with each other. There is also the matter of our mission to rescue that wayward Familiar. We can not ignore our responsibilities, can we?"

That made her smile, her own eyes sparkling. "You understand?"

Traed nodded, moving his hand up to stroke the back of her head, fingers threading among the seeming endless soft layers of light brown/red hair and wondering how he might weave it into intimate, intricate braids. He had already decided that he would never part from her, that he would thank whoever or whatever was responsible for returning her to him endlessly. This was something he refused to waste. She really didn't understand the power she held over him, the force that compelled him to vow that he would follow wherever she might lead. 

The same force that made him eager to make her body beg for things he would gladly provide without question. 

Truly he would give her anything, do anything if she only asked it of him. 

"At the very least share my bed tonight," he asked her "I can not let you leave."

She was skeptical, "I told you we can't-"

"No true warrior refuses a challenge, "

"Am I challenging you?" she asked 

"I have a feeling you will always challenge me" he told her, eyes sparkling still " and that I might enjoy it more than I will admit to anyone else. We can talk tomorrow."

That admission made her smile. She had a feeling he would be challenging her in return. For now she would accept this warmth and think further on what course to take later. There remained a few matters they had yet to discuss, things he still needed to know before deciding his future. 

 

Everything had suddenly become infinitely more complicated.


End file.
